


If You Were Mine

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	If You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
If You Were Mine

# If You Were Mine 

A Poem by Cheryl Ross 

Benton Fraser is the type of man who inspires obsession in those who love him. I have never decided whose obsession this poem reveals. Meg's? Frannie's? Mine? I will leave it up to you, gentle readers to decide. Comments welcome. 

# If You Were Mine

If you were mine  
I could deny you nothing  
my nights, my days  
would be measured out  
in your kisses  
my hours would be spent  
in your blue eyes  
all would be yours  
for the asking  
before you said it  
before you knew it  
I would curl your curly hair  
around my fingertips  
and lull you into love  
I would please and pet and play  
until you stretched beneath my hands  
like a spoiled cat  
I would drink you in  
and eat you up  
and make you whole again  
her name would sink  
beneath my passion  
your pain would melt  
upon my lips  
I could be your everything  
your moon and stars  
your breath and tears  
I could fill you up  
like no one ever has  
let me swallow you  
my love  
come drown within my joy  
we would be perfection  
if only Benton  
you were mine.  
  


* * *


End file.
